Taryn Helm
Taryn Helm is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Childhood She had panic attacks as a child. ("Shelter from the Storm") Interview Taryn came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. When asked about her faults, she said that she hates all of her peers. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Taryn attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Vik and Taryn tended to Dean Parson, who was injured while pushing kids out of the way. They noticed free fluid in his abdomen and he was taken to surgery, despite Amelia ordering a CT. When Taryn informed Amelia of this, Amelia brought the CT into the OR to do the scan. They found a bleed in his brain and Amelia did a craniotomy. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Hospital Hacking When the hospital was hacked, Taryn and the other doctors had to resort to using old school methods to diagnose and treat patients. ("Out of Nowhere") Finding Jo Taryn came to tell Alex their patient had a bleed, but he sent her to find Jo and stay with her. Taryn did so, even going so far as to follow Jo into the bathroom stall. She was later joined by Vikram Roy until they were dismissed when Alex and Meredith came to stay with Jo. ("1-800-799-7233") Assisting April Taryn helped April treat Paul Stadler when he was initially in the ER and then later informed April that he had died, though she didn't know the details of the case. She also assisted April in delivering Ruby Taylor. ("Personal Jesus") Helping Meredith When Meredith had an idea for a surgical project for the contest while operating, she had Taryn pull out her phone and record Meredith explaining everything she wanted to do for the project. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") When Meredith needed to convince another surgeon who held the patent for the polymer she needed to allow her to use it for her research, she had to wait for a phone call from Madrid. She had Taryn wait for the call, but when it came, Meredith was busy with a patient, so Taryn took the call, angering Dr. Cerone. When they called back, Taryn was told to hand the phone over to Andy Herrera, who was able to convince Dr. Cerone to meet with Meredith when she was in the US. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Taryn informed Meredith later that Dr. Cerone was dead, which is why they were stalling. The patent was left under the control of his daughter, Marie Cerone, also a doctor. They later presented the idea to Marie, who was an old friend of Ellis's. When she was reluctant to allow Meredith use without proof that it would work, they showed her the mouse they had secretly treated using her polymer. ("Games People Play") They continued to try out other polymers to treat various mice. However, the mice kept dying, threatening their success. They kept working despite those setbacks and found that the mouse who had been injected with the cells without a polymer did the best overall, giving them hope for progress. ("Hold Back the River") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Contest After several of the doctors ingested weed cookies, Meredith told the interns they'd have to step up more and told them to keep track of what they did and whoever did the most would win a contest and get to scrub in with her on a Whipple. ("Judgment Day") Diego Ramirez Taryn assisted Jackson and Meredith on Diego Ramirez and his tumor resection. ("Bad Reputation") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Taryn and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Alex and Jo's Wedding On the day of Alex and Jo's wedding, Taryn was part of the group that went to the wrong wedding. When they realized what had happened, they all rushed to get on a ferry out to Bainbridge Island. When Taryn got drunk and said she was going to confess her love to Meredith, Carina stopped her, saying love's too precious to waste it on someone who can't love you back. Despite a series of delays, Jo and Alex eventually got married on the ferry, witnessed by their friends. ("All of Me") Cece Colvin Taryn spent the night monitoring Cece Colvin. When she crashed, Taryn helped save her. She then continued to monitor Cece as they tested her heart and when Cece noticed that Taryn has a crush on Meredith, she advised Taryn not to waste her time and offered romantic advice. ("Broken Together") Cece later got an infection that made her dialysis catheter no longer available for use, which forced them to find a new way to get access. Meredith later figured out they could use a translumbar catheter. ("Gut Feeling") Meredith's Date When Meredith showed up to work dressed for her lunch date, Taryn was in awe of her appearance. ("Momma Knows Best") ER Work When Owen Hunt took a personal day last-minute, Webber told Taryn and Schmitt that they were to report to Andrew and remember to provide patients the best level of care. They helped Andrew treat a man with lacerations and Levi had trouble with a cut on his forehead. Levi struggled, so Andrew gave him a pointer. Later, when Molly Graham stopped breathing, Andrew had to intubate and brushed off the interns' help, which Richard disapproved of. ("Everyday Angel") Wind Storm During the windstorm, Taryn was excited about the impaled patients. She helped treat Phoebe Moss and when Phoebe was declared brain dead, she noticed that Phoebe had the same blood type as Cece Colvin. She contacted UNOS who said because the organs couldn't be transported anywhere due to the storm, they would approve a directed donation to Cece. However, the power went out right as Cece was being taken into surgery. ("Blowin' in the Wind") Taryn quickly began to panic in the elevator, which increased Bailey own panic. They worked to calm each other down, but were soon calling out for help to come. Jackson and Link came to their aid, trying to open the doors even as Jed Lundberg tried to stop them. When he learned the organs were for Cece, Jed instead helped. He helped them get free and Taryn and Bailey rushed the organs to the OR. Taryn then assisted with the transplant, but unfortunately, Cece didn't survive the surgery, which greatly upset Taryn. ("Shelter from the Storm") Uma Paxton Taryn worked on the case of Uma Paxton, who was having several internal organs removed to treat a recurrent vaginal tumor. ("Help, I'm Alive") Catherine's Surgery When Catherine had surgery to remove her tumor, Taryn was in the crowd watching from the gallery until Richard closed the gallery. ("The Winner Takes It All") Lucille Reid Taryn worked on the case of Lucille Reid. She believed Lucille, Julian, and Marvin were a poly couple and seemed pleased to see them. However, it turned out that while she and Marvin were married, she and Julian were just best friends. ("I Walk the Line") Mass Overdose During the opioid overdose, Taryn worked meeting the ambulances outside and triaging patients. She triaged Betty and Linus when they came in. ("I Want a New Drug") Alex's Mother When Alex's mother came to the hospital to see him, Taryn came to tell Alex she was there, calling her Mrs. Karev. Alex, believing that she was talking about Jo, corrected that it's Doctor and told her to say he would meet her at the party. She relayed the message to Helen, who was confused. ("We Didn't Start the Fire") Getting Alex When one of the lambs from Vincenzo's lab died, he argued with his children over why it happened and what it meant for the research. Taryn came to get Alex so he could see what had happened. ("And Dream of Sheep") Toby Donnelly Taryn helped Jackson treat Toby Donnelly, who had been in a snowmobile accident. ("Add It Up") Lining the Hall for Abby When Abby Redding needed surgery after being raped, Taryn was among the women who lined the hallway to the elevator to ensure that Abby wouldn't see any men's faces. ("Silent All These Years") Gus Carter Taryn worked on the case of Gus Carter, a child who had a cough a recurrent sinus infection for over two weeks. Due to autism, he wasn't comfortable with a physical exam, so Alex used his love of building and some legos to get him to tell them he was in a lot of pain in his chest. They found a thymoma, but couldn't operate because he was anemic and needed a transfusion first. Then they found out he has an extremely rare blood type with RH null, meaning he needed an exact match to his type. They had only been able to locate four potential donors in the world, but Alex promised they'd keep looking until they found enough to operate. ("The Whole Package") Nico's Patients Taryn stepped into Scott Carter's surgery to update Nico on his other patients and also asked if she could scrub in on the broken butt. Nico criticized her for making light of a patient's condition and sent her away. ("Drawn to the Blood") Skills Lab Wanting to find her joy again, Bailey set up a skills lab based around the case of Wade Foltz. She challenged the residents to determine his diagnosis and then practice their surgical skills for the chance to do a portion of the surgery. Taryn participated in the skills lab and won over the other residents. In surgery, she finished her part of the surgery, but when she removed the second clamp, he started bleeding profusely. Taryn immediately panicked and looked to Bailey, who took a step back and Andrew eventually stepped in to finish the surgery. ("Back in the Saddle") Meredith's Article and Alicia Chen When an article came out that condemned the healthcare industry, stemming from a list of possible article topics Meredith floated to a publisher, the residents discussed it in the locker room while getting ready for their days. Taryn liked the article and said Meredith was a badass for writing it, but Blake warned them that while he had Hopkins and Koracick on his resumé, they might have difficulty finding other jobs. Later, Taryn worked with Teddy on Alicia Chen, who had been hit by a person who fell out of a plane. ("It's Raining Men") Zola's Surgery When Zola had to have her shunt revised, Taryn was in on the surgery. To her delight, Meredith gave Taryn her number to get updates. Taryn sent updates throughout the survey and when they were finished, she came out with Tom to tell Meredith how things went. ("Breathe Again") Halloween On Halloween, Taryn went to the peds department costume parade to watch the children. When Nico came to see Levi, who was unable to leave due to having to plan the event, she commented on their relationship and costumes. ("Whistlin' Past the Graveyard") Meredith's Hearing On the day of Meredith's hearing, Taryn and the other residents were told they'd have to up their game to make up for the missing attendings. At the end of the day, the residents were all exhausted from the extra work they'd done. Blake then announced that Levi had been the one to turn Meredith's fraud in, turning the other residents against him. ("My Shot") Meredith's Return to Work On Meredith's first day back at work, Taryn and the other residents greeted her with a cake. Afterward, they went on rounds, where they worked on the case of Elliott Calhoun. Taryn scrubbed in on his surgery and asked if she should close. However, due to a complication, they ended up having to leave him open and wait. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Bar Crash While Taryn was at the bar with some other residents, a car crashed through a window and into the bar. ("Let's All Go to the Bar") Taryn's leg was injured in the accident and she also believed she had a broken pelvis. Jackson determined that her leg was broken and set it after giving her a couple shots of whiskey so she could tolerate the pain. She continued to believe she was dying, despite multiple people assuring her she wasn't dying, that she was just drunk. When they finally got the back entrance unblocked, Taryn was put on a gurney and taken out of the bar. ("I Know This Bar") After being removed from the bar, Taryn was taken to the hospital, where they placed an IVC filter and repaired her leg. While Meredith was placing the filter, Taryn, a little intoxicated, confessed her love for Meredith. As Link and Nico were finishing on her leg, she started coding, so Bailey and Richard stepped in to stop some internal bleeding. They had to extend the initial incision into a sternotomy to get proper visualization to find the bleed. They were able to stop her bleeding and she was expected to make a full recovery. ("Help Me Through the Night") Suzanne Britland Taryn and the other residents were assigned to look into every possible diagnosis for Suzanne Britland. They gathered in her hospital room and went over every possible explanation for Suzanne's symptoms. ("Save the Last Dance for Me") Relationships Romantic She has a crush on Meredith Grey. While drunk at Alex and Jo's wedding, she planned to tell Meredith, but Carina DeLuca stopped her, saying love was too precious to be wasted on someone who can't love you back. ("All of Me") Despite this advice, Taryn continued to pursue Meredith, who was oblivious to her pursuits. When Cece Colvin noticed this, she told Taryn that she spent 35 years falling in love with straight girls and offered to help Taryn not do that. ("Broken Together") Later, when she was in surgery to place an IVC filter, under the influence of the sedation plus some whiskey, she confessed her to love to Meredith. When she sobered up, she was extremely embarrassed. ("Help Me Through the Night") Notes and Trivia *Her ringtone is a quacking duck.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 *She speaks French.Caught Somewhere in Time, 14x16 *She has a very intimidating mother.Gut Feeling, 15x03 *She danced as a child.Shelter from the Storm, 15x09 *She is allergic to morphine.I Know This Bar, 3x01 (S19) Gallery Episodic 14x04TarynHelm.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06TarynHelm.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07TarynHelm.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08TarynHelm.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09TarynHelm.png|1-800-799-7233 14x10TarynHelm.png|Personal Jesus 14x12TarynHelm.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13TarynHelm.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14TarynHelm.png|Games People Play 14x16TarynHelm.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18TarynHelm.png|Hold Back the River 14x19TarynHelm.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20TarynHelm.png|Judgment Day 14x21TarynHelm.png|Bad Reputation 14x22TarynHelm.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x23TarynHelm.png|Cold as Ice 14x24TarynHelm.png|All of Me 15x02TarynHelm.png|Broken Together 15x03TarynHelm.png|Gut Feeling 15x04TarynHelm.png|Momma Knows Best 15x05TarynHelm.png|Everyday Angel 15x08TarynHelm.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x09TarynHelm.png|Shelter from the Storm 15x10TarynHelm.png|Help, I'm Alive 15x11TarynHelm.png|The Winner Takes It All 15x13TarynHelm.png|I Walk the Line 15x14TarynHelm.png|I Want a New Drug 15x15TarynHelm.png|We Didn't Start the Fire 15x17TarynHelm.png|And Dream of Sheep 15x18TarynHelm.png|Add It Up 15x19TarynHelm.png|Silent All These Years 15x20TarynHelm.png|The Whole Package 15x24TarynHelm.png|Drawn to the Blood 16x02TarynHelm.png|Back in the Saddle 16x04TarynHelm.png|It's Raining Men 16x05TarynHelm.png|Breathe Again 16x06TarynHelm.png|Whistlin' Past the Graveyard 16x08TarynHelm.png|My Shot 16x09TarynHelm.png|Let's All Go to the Bar S193x01TarynHelm.png|I Know This Bar 16x10TarynHelm.png|Help Me Through the Night 16x13TarynHelm.png|Save the Last Dance for Me Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-12.jpg 14x12-14.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x14-2.jpg 14x14-5.jpg 14x14-22.jpg 14x14-29.jpg 14x14-31.jpg 14x14-32.jpg 14x18-38.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-48.jpg 14x18-52.jpg 14x18-56.jpg 14x18-57.jpg 14x18-58.jpg 14x21-7.jpg 14x21-12.jpg 14x21-16.jpg 14x21-18.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg 15x03-17.jpg 15x03-18.jpg 15x08-10.jpg 15x08-12.jpg 15x17-15.jpg 15x17-16.jpg 15x17-17.jpg 15x17-18.jpg 15x17-19.jpg 15x17-20.jpg 15x18-5.jpg 15x18-6.jpg 15x18-7.jpg 15x18-15.jpg 15x18-17.jpg 15x18-18.jpg 15x18-19.jpg 15x19-28.jpg 15x19-31.jpg 15x19-33.jpg 15x24-1.jpg 15x24-2.jpg 15x24-3.jpg 15x24-4.jpg 15x24-5.jpg 15x24-8.jpg 16x02-5.jpg 16x02-6.jpg 16x02-7.jpg 16x02-12.jpg 16x02-15.jpg 16x02-17.jpg 16x02-19.jpg 16x02-21.jpg 16x02-23.jpg 16x02-25.jpg 16x02-28.jpg 16x02-29.jpg 16x02-30.jpg 16x02-31.jpg 16x02-44.jpg 16x09-6.jpg 16x09-7.jpg 16x09-9.jpg 16x09-13.jpg 16x09-14.jpg 16x09-41.jpg S193x01-7.jpg S193x01-58.jpg S193x01-61.jpg 16x13-29.jpg 16x13-33.jpg 16x13-36.jpg 16x13-40.jpg 16x13-41.jpg 16x13-51.jpg 16x15-25.jpg 16x15-27.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:GA S16 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S3 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Ortho) Category:Patients (Trauma)